


Love at firtht thight

by shiverfawkes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/pseuds/shiverfawkes
Summary: "Uhm, need to know where my next class is?""Pardon, uh, clath?""Sorry, I have a lisp."





	Love at firtht thight

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, I used to have a lisp as a kid 
> 
> (luckily it wasn't too severe and speech therapy got rid of it)
> 
> Im also incredibly alone
> 
> Take some fluff!!

Virgil gripped the straps of his backpack, it was his first day at Waterford High, and he had no idea where he was going. 

His next lesson was physics, and he didn't know how to get there. His only option was to ask somebody, and seeing as he couldn't find a teacher, a prefect was his next best option. 

There was a small group of them sitting on the stairs whilst everyone else was outside, that was one of their privileges, as he was new, Virgil also got the privilige. He approached the one sitting nearest to the bottom. The only one not engaged in a conversation. He seemed to be an outcast to the others, that was good, Virgil could relate. He was a lanky dude, just like Virgil himself, he wore glasses, and just like all the other prefects had a blue and black striped tie, along with a blue shield badge reading their title.

"Uhm, I need to know where my next class is?" He asked, trying to make his speech as clear as he could. 

The boy glanced up, expression confused and Virgil felt his stomach sink, knowing he didn't understand."Pardon, uh, clath?" It wasn't out of malice, Virgil knew that, but it still made his heart drop to the floor. 

He'd been through this time and time again, ridicule, repeating himself, he knew the whole lot. 

Oh how he hated it. 

"Sorry, I have a lisp." Virgil replied simply. It got under his skin, but he couldn't do anything about it, there wasn't any point.

He'd been in speech therapy most of his life, and sure, if he talked slowly he could manage it, but he'd rather have a mistake in his speech pattern than talk like a five year old reading a story. For some reason his tongue just seemed to get in the way. He could say x's slightly clearer, but s's? Not in the slightest. 

Logan's face flushed. "I am so sorry, I didn't realise." He rambled, and Virgil could only smile softly. At least he was apologetic. "Let me see your timetable." He asked, standing up, and straightening his uniform, clearly embarrassed by his mistake. Virgil handed the laminated slip over to the boy. "Oh, I have physics with you, I'll just walk you then, that'll make it easier." He offered a bashful smile to the emo. 

"Thanks. Sorry if you can't understand me. A lotta words have the letter s in 'em." Virgil spoke up, as they walked down the empty corridors, save for the occasional member of staff. 

"Don't apologise. I hadn't noticed you in physics, I'm assuming you're new?"

"Yeah, I moved from Michigan. It's a lot hotter here." The boy gave him a look of enquiry. "My mom works for the military, so we move a lot." 

"I'm Logan, Logan Sanders, and you are?" Logan replied. 

"Im Virgil, uh Pechman. Your name is nice, too bad Ill never say it properly." Virgil joked and Logan smiled softly. 

He pushed his glasses up, shrugging a little. "You just have your own dialect. Its not incorrect persay. In a lot of European languages, they pronounce the letter S like an S-H sound." The prefect replied simply. He leant against the wall outside the classroom. "So, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I didn't think of it that way." Virgil replied softly, fiddling with a loose strand on his blazer. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Virgil and Logan became friends after that. 

Primarily because nobody else took Virgil seriously and he didn't want a toxic friendship like that, people usually asked him to recite phrases with tons of sibilance, to which he refused, leading only to more ridicule. 

Logan hadn't done that. 

The worst he'd ever done was misunderstand the emo, which wasn't a big offence to him. He knew sometimes it was difficult to work it out, but Logan was smarter than him, and Virgil was smart. So often times he got it within milliseconds. 

But outside of school they were practically strangers, both swarmed with school work, and procrastination from the aforementioned. 

So it was a surprise when Logan ran to catch up with him as he exited the school building. 

"Hey! Virgil!" He called, before he was within an acceptable talking distance. The emo had stopped, turning around to face the prefect. "I was thinking maybe you could come to my house? We could do some study, and then watch a movie or play videogames or something." Logan asked, adjusting his glasses as he looked at Virgil expectantly. 

Virgil was shocked, nobody had ever wanted to hang out with him before. "Uh yeah sure, just let me text my mom. She likes to know where I am." 

The walk to Logan's house was fairly short, they talked about the incredulous amount of schoolwork each of them had been given, and to an extent how stressed they were about it. It was a common occurrence for both of them to have panic attacks, though never at the same time. Virgil could swear the teachers co-ordinated which class to dump a stressful workload on each week. Needless to say, Virgil and Logan weren't appreciative of the system. 

Logan's room was a calming mixture of a blue and grey colour palette. He had a TV and a couple of beanbags laying in the corner alongside a desk, but instead he chose to sit on the bed, gesturing for Virgil to do the same.

"Ugh, I have so much math to do, this isn't fair." Virgil groaned as he pulled out the textbook.

"I'll help you with your math if you help with my English?" Logan offered.

Virgil smiled. "Deal."

"Then c'mere and show me what you're doing." The prefect replied, patting the spot beside him and Virgil did as was expected.

His heart seemed to go faster the closer he got, as Logan reached over to help correct the issue he was having Virgil could feel his breath on his neck.

"Right, your issue is that you aren't using the multiplication to your advantage, you're doing the same thing if it was the same number, but its the power of. Does that make sense?" Logan asked, his voice was softer now, still deep and melodious, he looked up at the emo, who's face flushed.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." He smiled a little, before grabbing his pen, staring at his book in order to avoid eye contact.

Logan laughed. "Right now help me with my English, its creative writing and I am not creative nor a good writer." He sighed and Virgil rolled his eyes. 

"Liar, you're the best writer in our class." He prodded Logan in the side, avoiding his gaze directly. 

"Second only to you,  _genius_." Logan prodded back. 

They ended up with their work done, sitting on Logan's bed, watching a movie. It was some sort of action flick, with a male and female protagonist. 

Virgil was gay, that was simple enough. 

What wasn't simple was that over the course of however long it had been, being gay had brought him an unwanted crush. 

On the only person who ever took him seriously. 

Oh boy would that change quickly. 

"If you could have him or her, who would you pick." Virgil whispered to Logan, who glanced over. 

He raised an eyebrow, adjusting his glasses. "As a worker, a friend or a date?" 

"Date." Virgil replied. 

"Well, there would be no risk of impregnation if I took him, however it would be less painful if I took her. Either's fine." He muttered softly, coming to his conclusion, looking at Virgil expectantly. 

But Virgil had no reply, he was just staring at Logan, blushing madly. 

Not just for the fact that he'd so openly talked about sex, but for the fact that he'd discussed his sexual preference. 

Logan was bi. Virgil was gay. He had a chance. 

The prefects face was slightly flushed too, but he seemed to be slightly more confident. "I once read that people with lisps tend to have stronger tongues than those without." Logan mused, giving the other a sly glance as the emo stared at him. 

Virgil stuttered. "Uh, m-maybe you should t-test that hypothesis." 

Logan laughed, placing his fingers gently under Virgil's chin, tilting the emo's head up so their lips met, it was soft, it was gentle. That changed soon enough when Logan managed to slip his tongue into Virgil's mouth. 

He tasted like coffee and mint, and Virgil smiled, kissing him back as best he could. 

His hands found Logan's hair, tugging on it a little, struggling not to laugh as Logan moaned into his mouth. 

Logan pulled away, and Virgil had to resist a whine. 

"I think there is a difference."

"You wanna try again for accuracy?" 

The movie was left forgotten, playing as noise to cover up fast breaths and soft moans. 

The prefect pulled away, kissing along Virgil's jawline and down. "Logan? What're you doing-" Virgil gasped as Logan bit down gently on a soft part of his neck, he pushed his tongue flat against the skin, sucking at it gently. It was an odd sensation, but Virgil couldn't say he didn't like it. 

"Well, I may as well leave my mark if we plan to continue." He smiled at the emo, connecting their lips again. "Virgil Pechman, will you be my boyfriend?" Logan asked, his voice low and soft as he looked Virgil in the eye, his cheeks flushed. 

The emo faltered, the adrenaline fading away as reality hit and all his insecurities flooded back. "You want me? But-"

"But what? If you don't want to then I unde-"

"I do! I swear I do. I just... I have a lisp, and a lot of people don't want... People don't take me seriously. I'm a joke. I cant speak properly and therefore, I don't have dignity, I don't deserve respect, because I cant even say the word." Logan's heart snapped in two, other people had made him feel this way, his best friend, somebody he cared about. They broke down his self esteem, his self worth. They forced that dead expression as he talked about how unwanted he feels. 

Logan placed a gentle hand on Virgil's cheek. "Because I don't want a guy with a lisp." Virgil pulled away from his touch, confused. It was all just a joke then? "I want you, I want Virgil, I want the nerd who can make anything on earth sound poetic but still can't work out lowest common multiples. I want the only kid who's ever made me feel important, needed, wanted." 

Virgil found himself blushing again, pressing his lips to Logan's once more as a response. 

"I like you a lot." He muttered, as he pulled away. 

Logan smirked. "Are you in like with me?" 

"Possibly." 

"Likewise then. Taking it slowly, nice" 

"Good, because I cant say love at first sight." 


End file.
